Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Reborn Future
by AstroStarWarrior
Summary: (A different ending and story) Grovyle and the others...have disappeared. However, their spirits will never fade. The two once bitter enemies, in a different time, are now the best of friends. Treecko and Duskull... Join them as they explore the new world, meet up with the legendary Team Poképals, and befriend a certain little pink time traveler who has her eyes set on Treecko.
1. Prologue: The Sun Rises Again

**_DISCLAIMER:_** ** _The following is a fan made story. I do not legally own the rights to Pokémon. It's owned by the Pokémon Company, Chunsoft, Nintendo, and its creator Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the original creators and series. Thank you._**

 ** _Hey, everyone! This is AstroStarWarrior, or Astro for short, saying welcome one and all to my story! This story is based off one of the best Pokémon games, in my opinion, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky! Although, if any of you haven't played the game, I'd suggest not reading this, because there will be some spoilers, mainly in this prologue. Of course, you're welcome to read anyway, but remember that you've been warn. XD_**

 ** _Anyway, this story is actually based off the ending to Special Episode 5: In the Future of Darkness, where Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Celebi worked together in the end to battle the Primal Dialga of the future (Spoiler). However, the ending is much different than what we know. They were all spared from disappearing (Spoiler), but in this one, they weren't. Although, how can I be making a story about them if they're gone? Simple! I believe, now that the future has changed, they changed too. I mean, they could still be born, right? ;)_**

 ** _How about I just let this story explain it. With that said, let's get on with it! Here's the prologue to my version after the Pokémon of the future disappeared. Life always finds a way in my opinion. Though, before it does, let's take a look back at the final moments of the future trio. I did make some slight changes to hopefully make it a little more...memorable than it already is, in my opinion. Enjoy, everyone! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Reborn Future**_

 _ **Prologue: The Sun Rises Again**_

Long ago, the Pokémon world changed when Temporal Tower collapsed. When it did, time began to go out of whack across the planet until it was brought to a complete stand still. Now the world had gone from a place of peace and harmony to a place devoid of light. The wind never blows... The sun never rises... Even the falling rocks, leaves, and dewdrops were left floating in the air. The planet was paralyzed, and because of time was no longer in his control, Dialga, the master of time, became corrupted and changed into Primal Dialga.

Ever since Dialga changed, he felt no emotion and only cares about keeping time the way it was now. However, there were some Pokémon that couldn't accept this. They couldn't stand living in this darkened world any longer, and thus, the plan to change history commenced, but Primal Dialga wasn't gonna let that happen so easily. He sent his henchmen, Dusknoir, to stop the one called Grovyle and his human partner from going back to the past and stopping Temporal Tower's collapse. If the future were to change, then all the Pokémon of that time, including Primal Dialga, would disappear. Dusknoir was one of those Pokémon that wouldn't allow it, refusing to disappear, but Grovyle, believing in a better future for all, was willing to give his life just for that. It wasn't just him, but others that weren't effected by the darkness of the world, like Celebi, the one that helped Grovyle and his human partner go to the past.

 **(Song Plays - Dialga's Fight to the Finish!)**

It was a long and rough journey, but Grovyle managed to collect the Time Gears that were necessary to stop Temporal Tower's collapse. However, Dusknoir attempted to stop him before he could reach the tower. In order to stop Dusknoir, Grovyle took him and himself back to the future, leaving the fate of the world to his human partner, who mysteriously turned into a Pokémon when coming to the past. Now that Grovyle was back in the future, all he could now was battle Primal Dialga, in hopes to stall for enough time to let his partner finish the mission to change history, and with the help of Celebi, and even a changed Dusknoir, they set out to stop the corrupted master of time.

Right now, on an island known as Frozen Island, at the summit of the highest mountain, the battle between Grovyle, Dusknoir, Celebi, and Primal Dialga could be heard. The battle shook the mountain as Primal Dialga wasn't acting like his normal self. Because time was being changed and the plant's paralysis was beginning to fade, Dialga's corrupted state was effected greatly, making him reckless and out of control. In response, he headed to destroy the Passage of Time, which could leave to something catastrophic if he were to do so. However, Grovyle and the others caught up to him in time to stop him, but as they battled, they could see bright balls of lights around them and Primal Dialga, meaning that they're time was almost up. Even so, they continued the fight.

 **(Song Ends - Dialga's Fight to the Finish!)**

It wasn't easy, battling someone as powerful as Dialga, but in the end, Grovyle and the others succeeded in damaging the out of control master of time enough to bring him down to one front leg knee, groaning in pain as he tried to get back up. However, when he did, he let out one last mighty roar that shook the mountain before feeling the pain again, falling to one knee, and then collapsed on his right side. Meanwhile, Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Celebi were barely keeping themselves up, out of breath and had sustained injuries all over their bodies, and it wasn't long until they fell to their knees, or in Dusknoir's case, the bottom half of his ghostly body.

"Ugh...!" he grunted in pain as he felt his body getting heavier. "M-My body... My body's...heavy!"

"B-But... We...did it." Celebi panted, feeling her tiny body becoming heavier too.

"Yeah... We...finally defeated...Primal Dialga..." said Grovyle, appearing to have taken slightly more damage than Dusknoir and Celebi as he turned his head towards the slowly rising sun in the distance. "Daybreak...is near... Now... Now we can...only wait... Here... For the end to come..."

Just then, the balls of lights around their bodies began to intensify and appear more and more, indicating that their time was almost up, something that Dusknoir took notice of instantly. "The end...is coming... We're...fading..."

But then, the same thing began to happen to Primal Dialga, only his was happening much faster than the others, which might be because of all the energy he recklessly excreted during the fight. In response, the corrupted master of time groaned loudly, surprising Grovyle and the others as he made one last attempt to stand up, only to fall back down and then disappeared into the light, like he never existed.

"D-Dialga...!" Grovyle shouted, feeling bad for the poor corrupted mast of time, despite that he was the enemy.

Although, his sight turned towards Dusknoir when the ghost Pokémon fell to the ground with the rest of his body. "Gah...!" he cried in pain as the lights around him grew more intense, just like with Dialga.

"Dusknoir!" Grovyle shouted to his fallen enemy turned ally.

"D-Dusknoir..." said Celebi, concerned for the ghost Pokémon as the lights around her began to intensify more, catching Grovyle's attention quickly.

"C-Celebi too...!" he exclaimed as he watched the time travel Pokémon fall to the ground with the rest of her body like Dusknoir did.

But as he felt his body growing heavier and heavier by the second, Dusknoir managed to turn his sight towards Grovyle. "Ugh... G-Grovyle..." he said weakly, surprising Grovyle as he quickly turned his gaze back at the ghost Pokémon.

 **(Song Begins - In the Morning Sun)**

"Grovyle... Please...tell me..." the ghost Pokémon plead. "M-My life... Did it...shine...?"

At first, Grovyle was shocked to hear such a question from his once sworn enemy, but when he took a second to think about it, he smiled. "Yes. Extraordinarily. Without a doubt, Dusknoir..."

"...I'm glad..." Dusknoir replied, closing his eye, showing a small tear run out of it. "I-I am... I am, up to...the very end...wavering... Honestly... I lived...because of you, Grovyle... It's...thanks to you. Thanks to you, Grovyle... I have...no...regrets..."

"Dusknoir..." said Grovyle, feeling sorry for the poor ghost Pokémon for everything he must've put him through up to this point. "I'm..."

"It's okay... I truly...regret nothing..." Dusknoir stated as he managed to turn himself over to his back, opening his teary eye to gaze up the aurora high in the now moving sky. "Though we...had our differences...Grovyle, you... It was because of you... My life...had some meaning. Chasing you... Stopping you... And now...fighting alongside you... The thing you said to me... Before we got here... I'll never...forget..."

At that moment, Dusknoir flashed back to when he and Grovyle were in pursuit of the Sableye and the new henchmen serving Primal Dialga, though it turned out to only be a deceptive act to fool Grovyle by Dusknoir. But before that, after taking a heavy injury while fighting off a Mamoswine and some Glalie, the two hid to avoid being spotted by the Sableye and rested for a little while. During that short time, Dusknoir asked why Grovyle was fighting so hard to change the future, even though he knew he'd disappear afterwards. Dusknoir didn't want to disappear, so he couldn't understand why Grovyle was willing to accept such a thing. His response was this...

 _"The important thing isn't how long your life. It's what you accomplish with your life. While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist. If I could do something really important, that would_ _definitely carry on into the future. My spirit will always live on. And so, even if I were to disappear, I think that all that I've accomplish will go on. That is, that would mean... That's living. Right?"_

Remembering those words, Dusknoir closed his eye again and began to chuckle happily, which came to a surprise to Grovyle and Celebi, never seeing Dusknoir sounding so happy before. "Heh... Heheh... Heheheh... Grovyle... I...will never forget...those words..."

 _Dusknoir... If only...things between us...were different..._ thought Grovyle, almost wanting to tear up, despite how tough he was, but Celebi, she was already showing some tears for the ghost Pokémon.

 _Dusknoir..._ she thought as she looked away, not wanting to see him disappear as Dusknoir reopened his eye just when his body was becoming more transparent, surprising Grovyle.

"...It's strange though... It really is... But... For the first time...in my life...I...truly feel..." he said just as he disappeared, shocking Grovyle as he watched the last of lights that were around Dusknoir disappear, hearing his final word. "...happy."

"Dusknoir..." said Grovyle, trying to fight back his urge to cry, but then he felt pain go through him again from the fight. "Ugh...!"

Just then, the lights around him began to intensify, shocking him at first, but he quickly calmed down. "M-Me too... Me too... So slowly..." he stated as he turned his sight towards Celebi, forcing himself to crawl towards her. "C-Celebi..."

Fortunately, she wasn't far from him, and once he was near her, Grovyle picked up the small time travel Pokémon, holding her bridal style. "Celebi... Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes... I'm fine..." she answered weakly, feeling her body getting ever so heavier, despite being picked up by Grovyle.

It wasn't long after Grovyle picked up Celebi that the sun began to show more over the horizon, catching Grovyle's attention as he gazed at it, smiling. "That's... It's the morning sun... The sun is up."

To hear such a thing, Celebi managed to lift her head up enough to see the sun truly was rising, spreading out light over the once never moving ocean and revealed the true beauty of Frozen Island. To see such a thing, Celebi gave a weak smile.

"Can you see it, Celebi...? The morning sun?" Grovyle asked, which Celebi gave a small nod in reply.

"Y-Yeah..." she answered happily but weakly. "This is... This is... Is this really...the morning sun...?"

She took a second to take it all in. The brightness that the sun emitted, and the warmth she felt when the sun's rays hit her tiny body. She heard about it for so long, but never did she imagine she'd ever see such a thing in the darkened future. "I... I had no idea... A world in which the sun rises... It's beautiful..."

"I know..." Grovyle replied, remembering seeing the sun rise for the first time in front of his eyes when he went to the past. "I thought the same thing...back then... I still think it even now..."

"The sun... I had no idea...that it could be this warm..." Celebi smiled, but then she closed her eyes tight when she and Grovyle felt tremors throughout the island, or throughout the world as everything began to move from its once stuck in place spots.

Grovyle held her close and tight, making sure she doesn't fall out of his grasp as he too closed his eyes tight, while Celebi placed a hand on Grovyle's chest, a small tear coming out of her. "Grovyle... I... I lost so much... But... Being able to see the sun...before the end... And...to be able to see it with you... I'm glad...that I'm alive. I'm really glad..."

"I am too, Celebi..." replied Grovyle, though not wanting to see Celebi disappear in front of him like Dusknoir did, he kept his eyes shut, and so did Celebi.

"Good-bye, Grovyle... I... I..." Celebi tried to say, but her last words wouldn't come to her as the tears ran down her shut tight eyes, but she knew what she wanted to say. _I'm so happy..._

At that moment, the lights around Grovyle and Celebi became more intense and their bodies were becoming transparent, just like Dusknoir's. Their time...was up.

The tremors could be felt across Frozen Island as the wind blew harder and harder and the land shook, frightening the Sableye that were at the foot of the mountain that Grovyle and the others went up to stop Primal Dialga. Even the Snorunt, Glalie, Mamoswine, and Spiritomb were frightened by what was going on, more so when they saw lights appear around them, indicating that they were disappearing too. It wasn't just them, but every Pokémon across the planet were feeling the same tremors and seeing the same lights surround them. The future had changed, and so their time was at an end too.

Temporal Tower, that had been in ruin for the longest time, was somehow being restored to a point where it almost collapsed, still appearing to be slightly damaged from the events of the past. Meanwhile, all the rocks, leaves, and dewdrops that were floating in the air for as long as everyone can remember, began to fall to the ground. This happened all across the barren wastelands of the world. The wind blew once more... The sun shined its light over the darkness... The once paralyzed planet was finally moving again. The so called longest day in history...was over at last.

 **(Song Ends - In the Morning Sun)**

When the tremors finally subsided, everything was silent. Though time began to move again, the world was still barren from all that had happened during the planet's paralysis. Not a soul was seen, but only balls of lights that were fading away once the Pokémon they surrounded disappeared from existence. Even at the summit of the tallest mountain on Frozen Island, Grovyle and Celebi too had disappeared. All that was left of them were the lights that surrounded them slowly fading away and the stain of tears that were left behind on the ground by Celebi.

Just like that, they, along with all the Pokémon of the darkened future...were gone.

* * *

It was finally over. The long journey to restore the plant to its once former state had ended. When the lights of the disappeared Pokémon were all gone, the planet itself began to change. Everything that was once barren and ruined mysteriously changed into the complete opposite. The green returned to the forests, the plants, and the grasses. Clouds took shape once again high in the now blue sky. The rivers, oceans, and waterfalls began to flow again. And as if they had never disappeared at all, Pokémon began to appear all over the place, going about their day and doing their own things, like the darkened future never existed to them, which, because of Grovyle and the others, it never did. The world...was at peace once more.

The proof of that was somewhere in a forest as a small Pokémon was seen running through the forest trail, laughing like a little kid without a care in the world. This Pokémon turned out to be Treecko, having a smile on its face as it stopped to catch its breath before looking back at the trail behind it. "Heheh..." the Treecko chuckled, sounding like a young boy. "Looks like I lost him. He'll never find me now."

But just when he said that, he heard rustling sounds in the nearby bushes, catching his attention. "Huh?" he turned his eyes over the bushes and slowly walked towards them, being a bit cautious though. "What...?"

Then, once he was close enough, a Duskull jumped out in front of him, getting right in Treecko's face. "BOO!"

"AAAAAHH!" Treecko screamed in response as he stammered back and fell on his behind. "Ow!" he shouted as he shut his eyes tight from the pain of the fall and rubbed where it hurt, while the Duskull couldn't help but laugh, sounding like a young boy too, but slightly older.

"Heheheheh... Gotcha again, Treecko." he stated as Treecko got back up and shot a glare at the ghost Pokémon.

"That wasn't funny, Duskull!" Treecko exclaimed in anger as Duskull's laughter subsided.

"Heheheh... If it isn't funny, then why am I laughing?" asked the ghost Pokémon, trying to prove a point, while Treecko rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." the young gecko Pokémon replied as a smile returned to his face. "Let's go again, Duskull. I'm sure you won't find me this time."

"You sure about that?" Duskull asked with a slight happy chuckle. "Heheh... Face it, Treecko... I'll always find you."

"We'll just see about that. Someday you won't." Treecko laughed with his eyes closed, making Duskull do the same as he found it funny.

"Yeah... That'll be the day." Duskull stated before he continued laughing with Treecko, both boys acting like there were no problems in the world.

But as they laughed, they were unaware that a small figure was watching them from a distance behind a tree. The figure turned out to be a small pink colored Celebi, but unlike normal Celebi's, other than its shiny style color, this one was about three quarters of the height of a normal Celebi, which're normally two feet tall. "Heheh... They're funny." said the Celebi with a smile, sounding like a young girl as she watched Treecko and Duskull laughed from her hiding spot.

Although, her eyes were mostly set on Treecko. It's hard to explain, but for some reason, just looking at the young gecko Pokémon made her smile widen. On the inside, just by looking at the young boy, she felt...happy.

 **(Song Plays and Ends whenever you feel it should - Life Goes on!)**

They may not know it, nor will they ever, but these three, in a different life, were the ones that helped change the world into the way it was now to them. Thanks to these three brave heroes, the once dark future was no more. The light had returned to the world. New life and new beginnings awaited. The sun was again shined across the world of Pokémon, and it was all thanks to these three. Though they're gone, their spirits live on. From one life...to another. Even when some things end, new things begin. This is just the beginning...of a new adventure. A new adventure...in this reborn world.

 _ **NEXT TIME... A NEW ADVENTURE BEGINS!**_

* * *

 _Author's Thoughts and Opinions:_

 _Celebi... For someone as small as you are, you've done some extraordinary things. It's because of you, our heroes were able to go to the past and fix the planet's paralysis. Though you may be a bit odd, or at least to Grovyle, you're one of the best_ _Pokémon around. I gotta admit, and I'm not afraid to admit it, but you are pretty cute. Of course, I could just be saying that because you're a shiny and small. XD_

 _Dusknoir... I hated you when I first found out the truth about you and what your intentions were the whole time. However, after playing that last Special Episode, I finally come to understand you better. To be honest, I wouldn't want to disappear either. However, even if I were, the future would be bright again, and in the end, you saw that too, I think. Though you aren't one of my favorite Pokémon, you'll always have a special place in my mind. You're a living proof that there truly is no such thing as a bad Pokémon. :)_

 _And the best for last, Grovyle... When I first heard of you, I thought you were the bad guy, but after hearing your story and what has become of the future, I understood. You were only trying to fix everything and I tried to stop you. I apologize. But when I heard what would become of you after the future had changed, my heart sank. Still, despite knowing that, you didn't care what your fate was. You risen above it and moved on to make a better future for all. You truly showed the signs of a hero. After everything, you've become one of my favorite Pokémon, even to this day. The next time I get a Treecko, I'll keep it as a Grovyle in your memory. Good-bye, Grovyle... You'll always be, to me, the greatest hero in all of Mystery Dungeon history! :')_

* * *

 ** _There you have it, everyone. Sorry that I had to make this sad moment even sadder than it was originally. I felt that it just needed a little extra to make things more dramatic and heart felt. Either way, even if they disappeared, somehow, life finds a way to bring them back. In this story, we'll find out what becomes of the newly born trio and the adventures they get themselves into. I hope you guys weren't crying as you read this. I'm the one that should be the most sad though! I was the one that had to write this after all! XD_**

 ** _But, the sadness shall soon turn into joy. This is only the start of new things to come. However, I just want you guys to know that I won't be updating on a regular basis. Truthfully, I don't know when I'll be updating. It could be in a little while or longer than that. I got a lot of things going on in my life, so bare with me if you really want to know what happens next, okay? Thank you. :)_**

 ** _That being said, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Please do R &R, because I'd love to hear your comments about my writing, whether sad, happy, or both. Of course, let's avoid the harsh criticism please. I'm not gonna be perfect in my writing, and if you don't like the story, than just don't read it, okay?! Although, if you happen to spot any grammar errors or mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix it up right away and to the best of my abilities. Also, I wanna thank Keiko Braginski for helping me out with the title and for being such a good friend to me for the past...month a half I believe. Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Lol! :D_**


	2. Ch1: An Unknown Reunion

**_DISCLAIMER:_** ** _The following is a fan made story. I do not legally own the rights to Pokémon. It's owned by the Pokémon Company, Chunsoft, Nintendo, and its creator Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the original creators and series. Thank you._**

 ** _Hey, everyone! Astro here with a little something to say before you begin reading the first official chapter to the story. First off, how did you guys like the prologue? I got some feedback about it and I'll admit that maybe I made it a bit melodramatic. I just thought I could make it a little more memorable was all, so guys, please don't chew me out about it. Also, some of you may not have liked me adding music into the story, and if that's the case, just don't listen to them if you find them distracting. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna add music for everything, you know? I'm only adding them to make some things a bit more...believable? Would that be the right word for it? I'm not sure. XD_**

 ** _I also should tell you guys that the prologue you read was actually intended to be an epilogue. This story was just gonna be a one-shot, but I came up with something afterwards, so I apologize if the prologue felt more like an epilogue to some of you. Other than that, I wanna thank those that took the time to read it and left me some reviews, faves, and follows. You guys are the greatest and I'll do my best to make this story just as great as it progresses. Of course, if you guys happen to have any ideas on how it can be better, feel free to share them with me. :)_**

 ** _Anyway, that's enough of me rambling. Now it's time to begin the first official chapter to the story! What kind of adventures are awaiting young Treecko and Duskull? I know, but I'm afraid I can't tell you guys. You're just gonna have to read on and find out! Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

 ** ** _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Reborn Future_****

 ** ** _Chapter 1: An Unknown_**** ** _Reunion_**

Somewhere in a ripple in spacetime, nothing could be seen for miles. Everywhere one would look, all that could be seen was darkness, flowing like it was river all around with hints of dark shades of red and purple. However, somewhere in this dark space, a large dark blue sphere was seen. Inside this sphere, there appeared to be something inside it. It looked like tall bipedal Pokémon, but it was too dark inside and out to confirm what Pokémon it was. What it was doing though was crossing its arms and floating in the sphere with its legs criss crossed.

But then, out of nowhere, a large figure was seen casting its shadow over the sphere and a little bit beyond. Like the Pokémon in the sphere, the larger figure couldn't be identified, but it did let out deep growl, which caught the attention of the Pokémon in the sphere.

"...It's time." said the larger figure, sounding male with a deep and ominous voice. "...The time of corruption...begins."

When the Pokémon inside the sphere heard that, it lifted its head up slowly and opened its eyes, revealing to be triangular with a black pupil, gazing at the larger figure, looking serious before answering in a deep male voice, but not as deep as the other one. "...Finally..."

* * *

 _ **~Forest Clearing, Day Time~**_

Back in the world of Pokémon, with the future changed, everything was at peace. Though nobody'll remember that there ever was such a thing as the planet's paralysis, but perhaps that's for the best. Still, some remember the events of the past that almost led to the ruin of the planet, but even that was a long time ago. Right now, the world had no such problems to deal with, though some'll never forget what might've been, but they're hardly ever heard from.

Right now though, Treecko was seen coming into a forest clearing with a smile on his face, looking around as he walked towards the center of the clearing, like he was looking for something, or someone. "Duskull...! Hey, Duskull...! You here?!" he asked loudly. "It's me! Treecko! Can you come out today?! Heheh..."

Just then, like the ghost he was, Duskull appeared right behind Treecko without the little gecko noticing. "Looking for me?" he asked, surprising Treecko as he turned around and was shocked to see his ghostly friend so close to him.

"AH!" he screamed as he jumped back to get a little distance, while Duskull chuckled at Treecko's reaction, while the young gecko shot a glare back at him. "Duskull! Seriously? Again with you doing that? It's getting really old."

"Heheh... Not to me it isn't." Duskull stated as he chuckled subsided. "Besides, you know I don't do that to just anyone."

"Yeah, yeah..." replied Treecko, still finding it annoying whenever Duskull does it, but still, he smiled at his friend. "Anyway, since you're here, I guess you can play today?"

 **(Song Plays - Heartwarming)**

"Yep! My Dad said I could." Duskull answered as he started floating around in circles around Treecko happily. "So what should we play today? The usual hide and go seek? Of course, you never find me and I always find you. Heheh..."

"Actually... I was thinking about something else we could do today." Treecko smiled as Duskull seized his constant circling and stopped in front of Treecko, looking at him with curiousness. "How about we explore today?"

"Explore? Cool! We haven't done that in awhile." Duskull stated happily, but then he was confused about something as he crossed his arms. "Though I'm all for it, but... Where are we gonna explore this time? We pretty much explored everywhere we could in our area."

"Not everywhere, Duskull. All but one." Treecko smirked, but when he said that, Duskull instantly figured out what he was talking about as he uncrossed his arms from the shock.

 **(Song Ends - Heartwarming)**

"Y-You don't mean..." said the ghost Pokémon, but Treecko already nodded in confirmation.

"That's right. Dusk Forest." Treecko stated, but this only shocked Duskull even more.

 **(Song Plays - Growing Anxiety)**

"D-Dusk Forest?! A-Are you crazy?! We can't go there!" Duskull exclaimed before shaking a little in fear. "My Dad said that there's a dangerous creature lurking deep inside that place, so nobody ever goes there."

"I heard the same thing from my Mom and Dad, but truthfully, nobody really knows that for sure." stated Treecko as he crossed his arms. "For all we know, it could just be a rumor. Still, there's only one way to find out. Plus I really want to visit that place."

When Duskull took a moment to think about it, it was true that nobody truly knows if there was a dangerous creature deep in Dusk Forest. He was always curious to know if that was true or not, but still, if it was true, he'd only be putting himself in danger. "I get what you're saying, Treecko. For all we know, it might not be true. Besides, I always doubted it was a creature. It's probably just a Pokémon like us, but dangerous... That part could be true."

"Maybe, but we won't know until we find out for ourselves." Treecko smiled before turning his body slightly, placed his hands on his hips, and gazed up at the sky. "Besides, it's a mystery. Solving a mystery like that would be huge for us. Not to mention it's fun."

"Even so, I'm still not so sure about this." Duskull replied, still shaking a little in fear as Treecko turned and gazed back at him.

"Come on, Duskull... Where's your sense of adventure?" asked Treecko. "You've always been curious about stuff, so what's stopping you now?"

"Those were different! There was no dangerous creature rumor involved!" Duskull exclaimed, but Treecko just rolled his eyes, sighed in disbelief, and then turned away from his friend.

"Well with or without you, I'm going." he said, surprising Duskull. "Like I said... I always wanted to visit that place, and I'm not gonna let some rumor keep me away from doing just that."

 **(Song Ends - Growing Anxiety)**

Without a second thought about it, Treecko walked off, heading for Dusk Forest, while Duskull watched him go, feeling concern and worried for what might happen if Treecko does encounter the dangerous creature. "Oh... Darn it, Treecko!" he shouted as he quickly chased after his friend to catch up to him. "Wait up! He can be so stubborn sometimes."

* * *

 _ **~Dusk Forest Entrance, Day Time~**_

 **(Song Plays - Dusk Forest)**

It wasn't long until Treecko and Duskull made it to the entrance to Dusk Forest. Although, Duskull, following behind the young gecko, was still a bit concern about this idea, while Treecko smiled when stopped at the entrance to forest, feeling confident and ready to head in.

"This is it. The entrance to Dusk Forest." stated Treecko as he looked back at his ghost friend. "Duskull, you really don't have to come if you don't want to. I'm not gonna try to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Really...? You're saying that now?" Duskull sighed, finding what Treecko said hard to believe because of earlier, but still, the ghost Pokémon gazed out at the entrance to the forest. "Still, I truly am curious, but at the same time, cautious. I don't know what to expect in this place."

"Nobody ever does when it comes to Mystery Dungeons, Duskull." Treecko replied as Duskull gazed back at him. "I mean, that's what makes them Mystery Dungeons after all."

"True." Duskull nodded. "Even so, we better be careful here. Promise me we'll stick together and that if anything seriously bad happens in there, we turn back."

"I can't guarantee it, but I'll try." Treecko smiled before gazing back at the forest entrance. "All right then... Let's go, Duskull!"

With confidence in his eyes, Treecko rushed right into Dusk Forest, surprising Duskull before he too headed in, following Treecko from behind.

* * *

 _ **~Dusk Forest, Day Time~**_

Once they were inside Dusk Forest, it looked no different from any regular forest. However, there was something different in the atmosphere around it. The feeling felt...mysterious. The kind that could send a wave of feelings in anyone's mind. Treecko and Duskull didn't seem to fazed by it, since this wasn't their first time exploring these so called Mystery Dungeons apparently.

"Yeesh... Not that much different from everywhere else." said Treecko as he and Duskull slowly walked through the forest. "It has that same mysterious vibe like the other places we've explored."

"Like all Mystery Dungeons, it's suppose to." Duskull replied as he floated a little higher to get a better look at the trail ahead, noticing there were more than just the one he and Treecko were on. "These places sure are mysterious as the name says. Every time you enter one, the layouts are always different. You can never get a good mapping of them. Not to mention the Pokémon living around here can be quite hostile for no apparent reason. One should be really careful in these places. Isn't that right, Tree...cko?"

But when Duskull looked down, Treecko was nowhere to be seen. For some reason though, this wasn't much of a surprise to Duskull as he looked around for a moment before he sighed of disbelief. "Of course... He leaves me talking to myself again. How am I not surprised?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest, Treecko was seen sprinting and changing directions whenever he came to a fork in the trail. Eventually he stopped when he needed to catch his breath for a moment. "Phew... This place sure is corner turner, don't you think, Duskull?" he asked, but heard no reply from his ghost friend as he turned around. "Duskull?"

But when he did, he saw no sign of Duskull anywhere, surprising him a little, but then he sighed in disbelief. "And I lost him again. Go figure." he said before turning back around and walked forward. "He's so slow. Either that or I'm just too fast for him. Still, he really needs to work on..."

But before he could finish his sentence, out of nowhere, four Drifloons jumped out, surrounding him, catching him by surprise. "Gah!" he shouted when he noticed them, already taking a fighting stance. "E-Enemies!"

"Drifloon!" shouted the four Drifloon, who didn't seem happy when they saw Treecko as they formed dark balls with purple electricity in them and fired them towards the young gecko Pokémon.

In response, Treecko quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the attacks, them colliding with each other instead. "Whoa...! That was Shadow Ball!" he exclaimed, but was surprised when one of the Drifloons hit him on the back with its balloon-like head. "Ah!"

Treecko stammered forward, but he easily regained balance so he could glare back at the Drifloon that hit him. "Hey...! That wasn't nice!" he exclaimed in anger before firing a barrage of small yellow seeds filled with energy from his mouth at the Drifloon. "BULLET SEED!"

For a moment, the Drifloon waited for the Bullet Seed attack to get closer, and once it was, they quickly floated up and avoided it, surprising Treecko as he noticed them come together in front of him, and they looked even angrier than before. "Uh oh..." said Treecko as the Drifloons then spun their balloon-like bodies around and send out a strong gust of dark purple wind at the young gecko, hitting him. "Ugh...! O-Ominous Wind...!"

Treecko tried to hang on, but the wind was too strong as he was sent flying back through the air. "Whoa...!" he shouted before he fell back to the ground on his back. "Agh...!"

Just when he grunted and pushed himself to sit up, the Drifloon were already slowly making their way towards him, shocking him as they got closer and closer. "Oh no..." Treecko said as he hurried to get himself back on his feet, but the Drifloon were almost right on top of him.

However, Duskull appeared like the ghost he was high above Treecko and fired two dark energy beams from his eye holes at the Drifloon. "NIGHT SHADE!" he shouted as the attack landed between Treecko and the Drifloon, surprising them and Treecko.

"W-What...?!" exclaimed Treecko, surprised, while the Drifloon quickly turned and floated away, frightened by the looks of it as Duskull hovered down in front of his friend, surprising him. "D-Duskull!"

"Are you okay, Treecko?" he asked as he turned and gazed at Treecko as the young gecko slowly got back up on his feet.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks to you." he answered with a smile. "Still, I could've taken them."

"That's not how I saw it." Duskull replied as he shot a glare at his friend. "What were you thinking going off on your own like that? You do this every time. You're so impatient, Treecko."

"Well it's not my fault I like to get right into the feel of exploring!" Treecko argued, shooting a glare back at Duskull. "That and you're always so slow."

"Well I can't help it if speed isn't my strong point." Duskull stated, trying to calm his anger. "Look, if we're going to get through this, we need to stay together like you promised, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah... I understand." Treecko nodded, though he didn't want to admit, but he would've been in serious trouble if Duskull hadn't shown up in time.

"Besides, the last thing you need is to be knocked out and then mysteriously wake up back at the entrance, right?" Duskull chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, and he did when Treecko chuckled and smiled back at him.

"Right. Wouldn't want that. Heheh..." replied Treecko as he closed his eyes happily.

But then, without warning, a fog began to form around the area of the forest Treecko and Duskull were in, surprising Duskull, along with Treecko when he reopened his eyes. They watched for a moment as the fog intensified to the point where nothing could be seen from afar. All they could see was a small portion of the trail in front and behind them, and each other.

"W-What is this?!" Treecko asked in shock, while Duskull realized instantly what was going on.

"Ah...! This must be the fog of Dusk Forest my Dad told me about." he said before gazing back at Treecko. "Some areas of this forest can sometimes be surrounded by fogs that appear mysteriously. It's one of the reasons Dusk Forest is hardly ever explored."

"No kidding." replied Treecko as he narrowed his eyes, trying to look pass the fog, but to no avail. "I can't see a thing."

"Duh... The fog around here is suppose to be thick. So I've heard." Duskull stated as he gazed at the barely seen trail ahead. "You don't wanna go off on your own in this. Fortunately we can still see some of the trail. Now we really need to stay close and move slowly to avoid any unnecessary confrontations."

"Yeah... I'm with you there, Duskull. Maybe you should lead the way. I'll follow close behind." Treecko suggested, which came to a bit of a surprise to Duskull, but then the ghost Pokémon nodded in agreement at Treecko.

"Okay then." he replied before slowly making his way down the trail with Treecko following close behind like he said, slowly this time.

 **(Song Ends - Dusk Forest)**

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, where there was no fog, in a small flowery field, the same small shiny Celebi was seen sitting and picking at the flowers around her, smiling and giggles to herself as she did. It looked like she was making a small flower crown, and it was almost finished. She started humming to herself as she continued picking one flower after another, unaware that another Celebi was seen coming towards her from behind. This Celebi was different though, because it wasn't a shiny. It had the green colors of a normal Celebi, but it looked slightly taller than the normal height of one by about one foot, and it had a slightly slim body and small eyelashes on its eyes, indicating that this Celebi was female.

She watched the shiny Celebi picking at the flowers with a smile for moment before saying something. "Having fun, sweetie?" she asked with a gentle motherly voice, catching the small shiny Celebi's attention as she turned her head and smiled towards the other Celebi.

"Yep!" she replied happily before standing up and showed off her almost finished flower crown to the other Celebi. "Look, Mommy... I'm almost done."

"I can see that, sweetie." said the mother Celebi with her eyes closed happily at her confirmed daughter before reopening them. "And you're doing it just like how I taught you. Good for you."

The small shiny Celebi closed her eyes and giggled in response to her mother's appraisal. At the same time, something was heard in the nearby trees as a pair of bright blue eyes like the ones the mother Celebi had were seen gazing towards her and her daughter. It wasn't long until the mother Celebi turned her head and noticed the eyes gazing at her mysteriously, but this made her smile and gazed back at her daughter, who just reopened her eyes.

"Could you excuse me for a moment, sweetie? I'll be away for just a moment, okay?" she asked as her daughter nodded in reply.

"Okay, Mommy." she replied as the mother Celebi turned and floated over to where the pair of eyes were, while the small shiny Celebi turned and sat back down as she continued working on her almost finished flower crown, continuing to hum to herself.

As she continued picking at the flowers, she wasn't aware that the wind was slowly picking up as she picked up the last flower needed to finish her flower crown. However, as she smiled at it and was about to tie it with the others, the wind blew it out of her hand, surprising her as she watched it fly off with the wind. "Hey...!" she exclaimed as she dropped her unfinished flower crown and quickly headed after the flower. "Come back here! You're the last one!"

Then, once the mother Celebi came back, she was surprised and confuse as to where her daughter went. "Sweetie?" she asked as she looked around before seeing her daughter heading off into the trees, shocking her. "S-Sweetie! Where are you going?!"

Without a second though, the mother Celebi quickly went after her daughter. A moment later, the small shiny Celebi was seen coming towards a raging river as she and the flower flew out of the trees and she caught it. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed happily, smiling at the flower in her hands. "You can't get away from me that easily. Heheh..."

But then, the wind hit her unexpectedly, making her lose her balance in the air as she shut her eyes tight. "Whoa...!" she yelled as she was sent down, falling right into the raging river.

 **(Song Play - Oh No!)**

It wasn't long after that until the small shiny Celebi poked her head out of the water, gasping for air and flapped her arms around as she drifted off with the raging river's current. Her eyes were shut tight as she apparently had no idea how to swim. "AAAAHH!" she screamed as her mother came to the scene and was shocked when she saw her daughter being carried away by the river.

"S-Sweetie!" she shouted as she wasted no time trying to catch up to her daughter, but the river's current was too fast. "Hold on!"

"M-MOMMY!" her daughter yelled as she kept being dunked into the water and then gasping up for air, which made her mother more concern.

However, her daughter got further and further away thanks to the fast moving current, which made the mother Celebi worried even more as she was running out of breath from flying so fast. She had no choice but to land on the ground to catch her breath for a second, but even that was enough time for her daughter to get even farther away from her. "S-Sweetie..."

"MOMMY...!" her daughter yelled again as she slowly was out of her mother's sight, heading who knows where down the raging river.

 **(Song Ends - Oh No!)**

* * *

Back where Treecko and Duskull were, they appeared to have found their way out of the fog as they were seen heading down a now clear forest trail, much to Treecko's relief. "Phew... About time." he sighed as he and Duskull stopped for a moment to gaze at one another. "I thought we'd never get out of there."

"I knew it was only a matter of time." said Duskull. "After all, some weather effects in Mystery Dungeons come and go after a certain amount of time. Other times... Not so much. Then again, they sometimes disappear if we move to a different area, too."

"Good to know, Dusk-a-pedia." Treecko smiled at his little joke, while Duskull sighed before he and the young gecko continued heading down the trail ahead.

"We should be clear from here." Duskull stated, walking next to Treecko.

"Yeah, and still no sign of this dangerous creature." Treecko smirked and turned his sight towards Duskull. "I knew it was just a rumor."

"Either that or we just haven't seen it yet." Duskull replied. "We're not even in the deepest part of the forest yet. For all we know, it could be there."

"True." Treecko nodded in reply before gazing back ahead. "But still..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" the scream of the small shiny Celebi was heard, stopping Treecko and Duskull in their tracks when they heard it, surprised greatly.

 **(Song Plays - Oh No!)**

"W-What was that?!" asked Treecko with widen eyes.

"That sounded like...screaming." Duskull replied, trying to stay calm, but then they heard the scream again, but only louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Celebi, but this time it was loud enough for Treecko and Duskull to confirm where it was coming from.

"It...sounds like it's coming from up ahead!" exclaimed Treecko.

"You're right. Let's check it out." suggested Duskull as he and Treecko wasted no time hurrying down the trail, heading to where the scream was.

* * *

It wasn't long until Treecko and Duskull made to where the raging river was. But when they got to it, they looked towards where the screaming was coming from and were shocked when saw the small shiny Celebi coming their way at a fast pace with the current.

"H-H-HELP...!" she screamed as she kept being dunked under the water and gasping for air each time she came up.

"W-What kind of Pokémon is that?!" asked Treecko, unsure of what to do in this situation, while Duskull realized instantly what that Pokémon was.

"That's a Celebi!" he exclaimed, surprised to see one to be honest. "A mythical Pokémon! And so young too."

"And in need of help!" Treecko shouted towards his ghost friend, just when the small shiny Celebi passed them.

"HELP...!" she screamed again, catching Treecko and Duskull's attention again as they noticed her pass them by.

"H-Hold on!" Treecko shouted as he and Duskull quickly ran after her, but like with her mother, they weren't able to keep up with the fast moving current and she was getting farther and farther away by the second.

After giving chase for about a minute, Treecko and Duskull stopped to catch their breaths, while the small shiny Celebi continued getting further away. "Oh... This isn't working!" exclaimed Duskull. "We're never gonna catch up to her at this rate."

But for some reason, Treecko, though panting hard, when he looked towards the screaming Celebi, something inside him sparked. Something that told him not to give up and that there was a way. With that feeling, he shook his head repeatedly before standing up straight, getting serious. "I can!"

When Duskull heard this, he was confused for a moment, but then was surprised when he noticed Treecko spread his arms and legs out and surrounded his body in a veil of white light. And then, as the light intensified for a moment, Treecko shouted, "QUICK ATTACK!"

Then, in a flash, Treecko shot forward and ran at a super fast rate, surprising Duskull again as he watched his friend zoomed down the edge of the raging river, leaving him behind. Because of Treecko's now high speed, it wasn't long until he could see the small shiny Celebi coming back into view. Then, he was finally close enough to her, trying to reach out to her, but she was still too far away. "H-Hang on! I'll save you!" he shouted, catching the Celebi's attention as she managed to gaze at Treecko for a second before being dunked under the water, but she managed to keep her right hand above the surface.

Treecko knew had to think of something and fast. His Quick Attack wasn't gonna last forever, and more so when he looked back ahead. He was shocked when he saw that Celebi was heading straight for a waterfall, and by the looks of it, it had a long drop. _Oh no...!_ he thought as he tried to think of something as quickly as he could, but nothing was coming to mind. _What do I do...? What do I do...?!_

Just then, he saw something coming into a view. A tree branch that was sticking out above the raging river, and it looked long enough and thin enough to be used for what Treecko had in mind. _That's it!_ he thought as he quickly got ahead of Celebi and then jumped onto a tree trunk near the one that had the branch, then he jumped high up in the air and came down, at a fast rate. _Please work!_

At that moment, the young gecko managed to grab the branch just as he passed it with his left hand, making it bend downward. And as if everything was in slow motion, just when he was close enough to the water, he extended his right hand out just when Celebi was close, grabbing her hand perfectly.

 **(Song Ends - Oh No!)**

The branch then bent back to where it was originally, pulling Treecko up and the little time traveler out of the water, and just in time too, because they weren't that far from the waterfall. Treecko panted as he hung from the branch while holding the small shiny Celebi with his other hand. Once he caught his breath, he smiled down at the little time traveler. "Hey... Are you...okay?" he asked as Celebi slowly reopened her eyes while coughing out some water that got into her lungs, then looked up curiously at her saver, only to be surprised that it was Treecko.

Her eyes widen when she realized that it was the same Treecko she was spying on awhile back. "Y-You... You're..." but before she could say anything else, Duskull finally made to the scene, out of breath by the looks of it.

"T-Treecko!" he shouted once he saw Treecko and Celebi, catching the young gecko's attention. "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah... We're fine!" Treecko shouted back, indicating that he wasn't the only one that was fine. "But we can use a little help! You mind?!"

"Not at all! I'll be right there!" Duskull shouted back as he slowly hovered high above the raging river, making his way to help Treecko and Celebi.

While Duskull was making his way towards them, Celebi was still surprised that she was saved by that very same Treecko she spied on. Like before, she couldn't understand why, but to see him again, and more so to be saved by him, she felt...happy inside as a smile grew on her face.

* * *

Not long after Duskull helped out Treecko and Celebi, they were seen on the other side of the raging river, keeping a good distance from the edge. Celebi sat on the ground with her eyes closed, coughing out the last of the water in her lungs with Duskull and Treecko, down on one knee, on both her sides. Treecko smiled once Celebi finally got every bit of water out of her and sighed in relief before gazing back at the little time traveler.

"You okay now?" he asked, catching Celebi's attention as she reopened her eyes and smiled up at the young gecko.

"Yep. I think I got it all out of me now." she stated, making Duskull let out a sigh of relief too.

"Phew... Thank goodness." he sighed. "Glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Thanks to you two." Celebi smiled at Duskull, and then Treecko. "I thought I was a goner until you two showed up. So... Thank you!"

"Thank Treecko more." stated Duskull as he gazed over at Treecko. "He was the one that really saved you. I didn't come till after that."

"Oh...! W-Well then... T-Thank you, Treecko." Celebi thanked, a bit nervous though when she gazed back at Treecko, but the young gecko just closed his eyes happily in response.

"Thank nothing of it." he replied, making Celebi giggle happily, while Duskull was still a bit surprised that he was seeing a Celebi for the first time.

"Still though... To see a Celebi, and one as young as us... And after what just happened... I don't know what to think." he said as Treecko reopened his eyes, only to hear the sound of Celebi's mother shouting out to her.

"S-Sweetie!" shouted the mother as Treecko, Duskull, and the small shiny Celebi gazed towards where they heard the mother Celebi, seeing her come into view and was surprised to see that her daughter was okay. "Sweetie!"

 **(Song Plays - Heartwarming)**

To see another Celebi, Treecko and Duskull were surprised, while the small shiny Celebi was glad to see her. "M-Mommy!" she exclaimed as she quickly got up and floated towards her mother, being caught in her arms and shut her eyes tight, tears running down her face. "M-Mommy..."

"Are you all right, sweetie? Are you hurt?" her mother asked with concern, while Duskull floated a bit towards her.

"N-No. S-She's okay, ma'am." he stated, a bit nervous to see a much older Celebi as the mother turned her gaze towards the two young boys.

"Was it you two?" she asked. "Are you the ones that saved my daughter?"

Before answering, Treecko walked closer until he was standing next to Duskull and smiled. "Yes, and just in time too. She almost went over the waterfall." he stated, bringing a smile to the mother Celebi's face.

"Thank goodness." she said before gazing back at her daughter in her arms, stroking the back of her head as she continued crying. "It's okay, sweetie. You're safe now, thanks to these young boys."

"W-Well... Um... T-Thank Treecko more, ma'am. He's the one that really saved her." Duskull stated nervously, making Treecko smile with embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Well then, thank you, Treecko." the mother Celebi thanked, making Treecko blush.

"I-It was nothing." he replied. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yes. Thank goodness for that." she sighed in relief before giving an apologetic face down at her daughter. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I turned my back for a moment, and then... I almost lost you."

Hearing this from her mother, the small shiny Celebi reopened her teary eyes up at her mother. "I'm sorry, mommy." she apologized, though her mother didn't think she had anything to apologize for, but her daughter knew that she was just as much to blame for what almost happened.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's over now." her mother replied, stroking the side of her daughter's head before she and her daughter smiled towards Treecko and Duskull. "It's thanks to you two. If you boys weren't around, I would've lost my daughter."

"Yeah." Treecko nodded in reply. "Good thing that didn't happen."

 **(Song Ends - Heartwarming)**

"B-But I...have to ask... What are two Celebis doing here of all places?" Duskull asked, but his question only made the mother Celebi giggle.

"What do you think, silly? We live here. Dusk Forest is our home." she stated, surprising Duskull, along with Treecko, but then she was curious about something herself. "Although, why are you two here? I don't remember seeing you two anywhere around here. What are a couple of kids like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well... Um... You see, ma'am... Uh..." Duskull stammered, unsure how he should answer the mother Celebi, but then Treecko walked up with a smile back on his face.

"We're just exploring. We're trying to find this dangerous creature everyone has been talking about." he stated, which surprised Duskull, along with the mother Celebi and her daughter. "Say, you said you live here, right? Do you happen to know anything about a dangerous creature lurking around here?"

"T-Treecko!" Duskull shouted towards his friend, shocked to hear him asking a mythical Pokémon such a thing, while the mother Celebi and her daughter looked at one another for a moment before giggling to themselves, then they smiled at the two young boys.

"Why yes actually... We know all about the dangerous creature you're looking for." said the mother Celebi, surprising Treecko and Duskull as they turned their gaze back on her and her daughter.

"He's big, scary, and strong too. Heheh..." the daughter Celebi giggled, while Duskull began to shake a bit in fear.

"S-So the rumors...really are true." he said, though he tried not to look scared in front of mythical Celebis, but to no avail.

Although, Treecko wasn't so sure himself. Even though the mother Celebi said it was true, along with her daughter, that doesn't mean he believed that it was true. "Are you sure?" he asked, surprising Duskull, while the mother Celebi and her daughter giggled again before smiling back at the young boys.

"There's only one way to find out." the mother Celebi replied. "He lurks deeper in the forest, but take my advice... You might want to turn back while you still can, otherwise you'll be in for a world of hurt."

"We'll take our chance, Miss Celebi." Treecko smirked, not scared at all, but his words surprised Duskull again.

"Okay then... Suit yourself." the mother Celebi replied before floating off with her daughter still in her arms, but turned back to smile at the young boys again, along with her daughter. "Thanks again for saving my daughter. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you, Treecko! You too, Duskull! Bye-bye!" shouted the small shiny Celebi with her eyes closed happily as she and her mother took off, leaving Treecko and Duskull.

Once the mother and daughter Celebis were out of their sight, Duskull instantly turned his sight towards his friend, shocked by everything he said earlier. "Treecko, have you lost your mind?!" he asked as the young gecko turned his gaze towards his freaked out friend. "Didn't you just hear what Miss Celebi said? That dangerous creature IS here! It does exist! If anyone would know, it be the ones that live in this place!"

"That may be true, but I still wanna confirm it with my own eyes." Treecko replied, but this surprised Duskull.

"Y-You can't be seriously thinking about still going deeper in the forest just to see, are you?!" asked the freaked out ghost Pokémon, who began to shake in fear again, making Treecko sigh in disbelief.

"Oh jeez... You know what, Duskull... If you're gonna keep being like that, then you go back. I won't hold it against you if you do." stated Treecko, which came to a more neutral surprise to Duskull as he seized his shaking to see the young gecko turn away from him. "Besides, remember what I said earlier? I always wanted to explore this place. To be honest, I don't exactly know why I want to, but... I got this weird feeling, that's all."

 _A...feeling?_ Duskull asked in his subconscious, unable to understand what Treecko was saying.

"That being said, I'm gonna keep going. So... Yeah." Treecko finished as he then headed back into the forest, leaving Duskull alone with his thoughts.

At first, Duskull just thought Treecko was being crazy, but, though he didn't want to admit, he too had this weird feeling that his friend had. He wasn't sure how or why, but all he knew was that he couldn't let Treecko go off on his own, even though he wouldn't mind if he did. "...Treecko..." he said before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Why me?"

Casting aside his urge to turn back, Duskull headed after Treecko, unable to shake this weird feeling of his too, even though he wanted to. Meanwhile, not too far from where Treecko and Duskull were, the mother and daughter Celebi had listened and watched everything from behind a nearby tree. The mother Celebi smiled as she walked out into the open with her daughter still in her arms, smiling too.

"Mommy, are you sure we shouldn't try to stop them?" the small shiny Celebi asked as her mother stroked the side of her head gently.

"I'm sure, sweetie. Besides, I knew they were gonna keep going." said the mother Celebi. "I wasn't gonna stop them, but I thought they'd listen to my advice. Oh well... Those boys are gonna have to learn a life lesson about listening to elders somehow, right?

"Right!" exclaimed the daughter Celebi, closing her eyes happily as she and her mother secretly headed after the two boys, heading deeper into the forest.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **And so ends the first official chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As for the music, remember that you don't have to listen to them as you read if you find them distracting or anything. As for Treecko and Duskull, mother Celebi was right... They have to learn to listen to elders somehow, right? Well, more Treecko than Duskull. Speaking of which... Poor Duskull. The things that Treecko apparently get him into. Ha...! XD**_

 _ **What'll happen next as Treecko and Duskull venture deeper into Dusk Forest? What is this dangerous creature? And for some reason... How come Celebi and her mother weren't too worried about it? That reminds me... I bet you guys noticed that I made the mother Celebi slightly taller than the natural Celebi. I did that just to make things a little interesting, not that it really means anything. Same with making the shiny Celebi we all know and love smaller. She is a child after all, and her mother is more of an adult, so it makes sense, right? :)**_

 _ **Anyway, that's about it for now. See you guys next time and have a great Thanksgiving weekend! And in case any of you are reading this just or long after Thanksgiving, have a great day/week/weekend instead! Lol! :D**_

 _ **P.S. Ralmon... If you're reading this, I think we all know by now that it was you that got off about the prologue being more of an epilogue and about the music being distracting. You did make that public in your review. *Opens a door to my private room* Would you mind coming into my private room for a moment so we could "talk" about it? *Readies a blowtorch* ;D**_


End file.
